


Dissipate

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Grace shopping for a gift for Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissipate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> Drabble written for Word of the Day 1/12/13 at 1_million_words.

There was that round eyed, arched browed WTF look on Grace’s face. Steve was nonplussed.

“Don’t do it.” She said.

“Don’t?”

“Let the thought dissipate. Like it was never there.”

“Let it dissipate?”

“Uncle Steve? Just let it go.”

“Dissipate the thought?”

“Exactly.”

“You spend too much time with your father. You sound just like him.”

She beamed. “Thank you, Uncle Steve.”

“It wasn’t a compliment.”

“I know, but I liked it any way.”

Steve put his hand back on the rope. “Are you sure? Climbing gear is a practical and useful gift. Danno might even-”

“Let the thought dissipate.”


End file.
